


to the end of the world

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "He's on the Raft," said Steve then. You tensed in your chair. All of you knew what that meant. There was no way he was ever getting out."I'm planning on breaking them out.""And then you'll be on the run forever. Ross is not going to give up. You'll be a criminal."





	to the end of the world

 

It was three in the morning. You sat wide awake on the couch, feet slightly parted and backwards, hands clasped tightly together.

It was still dark and silent outside, but you knew that would change soon enough. 

 

Someone knocked on the door and you faintly wondered why people would knock on your -  _Sam's -_ door in the middle of the night. But you had been awake since one because of a horrible nightmare and you hadn't been able to sleep since. 

You grabbed your gun and carefully positioned yourself in front of the door so that you could open and close it as quickly as you could. 

When you opened the door, however, two bright blue eyes stared at you.  _Steve._

You opened the door further and his eyes glanced down at your hand, which was still holding your gun. Behind him, on the veranda, stood a guy in a dark coat with long dark hair and a cap over his head. You could only make a guess about who he was.

Without saying a word, you pulled him inside. Barnes -  _Bucky,_ you reminded yourself - followed, silently. 

 

Steve looked ragged. There were bruises blooming on his face and his lip was split. There was a wound on his cheekbone and he was really, really pale as he wobbled on his feet and steadied himself by grabbing a chair. 

Bucky sat down by the table, his eyes fixed on the wood. He didn't make a sound. 

You had a million questions - why were they here? Where was Sam? Why was Bucky here? Why did they look so tired? - but you figured it wasn't the time and so you motioned towards the bathroom. 

"Take a shower. There's still clothes you left here. I'll make you some food." Steve nodded and disappeared. You swallowed and turned to face the kitchen. 

This was  _not_ how you imagined your day going. 

 

Minutes later, you put a plate on the table in front of Bucky. The food was simple and he stared at it for minutes. "Eat," you said. "You need it. You and Steve look like shit." 

You turned around again and started making some sandwiches - you propped them in plastic bags to put in the large bags that you had hidden in your bedroom in the case you had to run. 

When Steve entered the kitchen and you turned away to make him tea, you saw in the corner of your eye that Bucky was done eating. 

"Thank you," Steve whispered, stepping closer to you. His fingers trailed over your arms and you willed yourself to not respond to his touch because now was definitely not the time for that stuff. 

"I'm not doing this for you," you said sharply, because you had to remind him and yourself that you were still pissed at him. He stilled behind you. 

"You must have a lot of questions," he chose to say after that. You hummed and poured the hot water in three cups. 

"And you're probably wondering where Sam is." He scratched the back of his neck. 

 

You put the cups on the table and took a seat, across from the two men. 

"Sam is an idiot," you said softly. "For following you like a damn puppy." 

Steve looked hurt but god - he deserved it. He had dragged Sam into this - and you too. Somewhere in the back of your mind roamed the thought of running away on your own and leave it all behind you, but you couldn't. You had done it before and that hadn't brought you anywhere - and no matter how you saw it, Sam was your friend. And Steve... Well, he was a different story. 

"He's on the Raft," said Steve then. You tensed in your chair. All of you knew what that meant. There was no way he was ever getting out. 

"I'm planning on breaking them out." 

"And then you'll be on the run forever. Ross is not going to give up. You'll be a criminal." 

"If I recall, you haven't signed the Accords either," Steve pointed out. You sighed. "You know why I haven't."

It stayed silent for a few minutes as you sipped your tea. 

"Bucky and I decided that we're going to let him back to cryo. I want to contact Shuri-" "I'll call," you said softly. "T'Challa will help you. I know he will." You got up from your chair and put your hand on his shoulder. You squeezed and he reached up to hold your hand. "You don't have to do this," he whispered. "You really don't. You got out and you're safe now." "I'm doing this for Sam," you said firmly, and then you left the room. 

Who were you kidding? You loved him. You would follow Steve to the end of the world if he wanted that.

 


End file.
